1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knife and sheath assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to combinations of knives and sheaths that secure the knife in the sheath from accidental removal of the knife.
2. Discussion of Background
Most knife sheaths are designed simply to hold a knife within the sheath. It is sometimes desirable to prevent accidental removal of the knife by securing it within the sheath. There are sheaths that secure knives and there are knife and sheath combinations which, acting together, secure the knife in the sheath.
U S. Pat. No. 3,958,330 describes a sheath containing a stop. The finger guard of the knife rests on the stop, and the knife is held in place with a strap and snap fastener. A sheath with a fixed button or protruding member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,813. When the knife is sheathed, the button extends over a portion of the knife guard to secure the knife within the sheath. Tilting the knife forward allows it to be removed from the sheath. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,527,710 and 2,527,711 describe means of locking a knife in the sheath by the latching of a catch which passes through an opening in the guard of the knife. U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,747 describes a knife with a spring biased button in the knife handle. When the knife is inserted into the sheath, the button moves forward, positively locking into a hole in the sheath. The button must be depressed in order to remove the knife. U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,434 shows a knife with a spring latch which fits in a stepped recess in the top of the sheath. When the latch is squeezed, the knife can be rotated out of the sheath. U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,574 discloses a knife with a cutout portion on its handle to accommodate a spring arm which has a locking pin which seats in a notch on the sheath when the knife is inserted therein.
As is evident in the devices described above, there is a compromise between the securing of a knife in a sheath and the ease of removal of the knife. Furthermore, the compromise design is often obtained by a design of significant manufacturing complexity. Equipment used in outdoor sports must be rugged, simple to operate, and, in the case of a knife, rapidly accessible. Furthermore, the design of some sheaths does not prevent accidental release of a knife under all circumstances. A knife and sheath may be worn attached to a belt or placed in a pocket, but may also be packed with other equipment. A design which prevents accidental release when worn on a belt will not necessarily do so when carried in a pocket, or packed together with and jostled by other equipment and supplies.
There is a need for a knife and sheath assembly wherein the knife is securely held within the sheath against accidental withdrawal under a wide variety of circumstances. There is a need for a knife and sheath assembly which permits fast and simple withdrawal of the knife from the sheath, and equally fast and simple return of the knife to the sheath. There is a need for a knife and sheath assembly which is of simple design, light in weight, and has a minimum of mechanical components.